


Rescue Mission

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its like the scene from back in April except the roles are reversed, Robert is the one that needs saving and Aaron is the one offering comfort and reassurance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea since I heard the new spoilers of Aaron saves Robert, enjoy.

Robert isn’t sure how long he has been locked in the dark cabin for, his eyes can no longer focus, his throat is so dry and the need to urinate is overwhelming, he can hear himself mumbling but has no idea what he's saying. He hears movement outside, and suddenly he is filled with fear, whoever it is has come back to finish the job.

Aaron had managed to track Robert down through the GPS on his phone, it’s a trick he learnt whilst on the run in France, he never knew it would come in so handy. He finds the cabin and can only assume Robert is inside. What the hell has he gotten himself into this time?

Aaron finds the door but its locked. He grabs his tools from the car and breaks the lock on the cabin door. He can hear a mumbled voice inside, it's Robert, he knows it's Robert. He can't hear what he's saying though but finally the lock brakes and he pulls the door open, to find Robert recoiling from the bright light. Aaron's heart skips a beat when he sees Roberts frail body at the far end of the cabin, shrinking back from the light.

Robert is almost at the point of passing out, he doesn't know who is opening the door, the only person on his mind is Aaron, he's calling out for him, screaming his name, although it only comes out in a mumbled slur.

Aaron can hear Robert muttering but it's not until he reaches him he hears what he's trying to say, he's calling for him, calling for Aaron, like a mantra, repeating his name over and over again. Aaron feels sick at the sight in front of him, Robert is bound with his wrists above his head. Aaron makes reassuring sounds, telling Robert it's going to be ok, reaching up to free the blonde boys hands from their restraints.

As soon as his hands are free Roberts arms flap down like dead weight and he cries out in pain. Aaron can now assess the damage to Robert, blood is covering his face, running down his cheek and under his nose. His hair and arms are covered in dirt from the cabin floor and his shirt is stuck to him with what Aaron can only assume is more blood.

“It's ok, I'm here, I've got you”

“Do you have any idea who did this to you Robert?”

Robert shakes his head and groans from the pain.

“Pee,” Robert manages to splutter out.

“You need to pee?” Aaron questions Robert nods his head slightly in reply.

Without thinking he helps him up, Robert wincing from the pain in his shoulders and back. Aaron fumbles to undo Roberts jeans, something he has done a hundred times before but this is different, it's like he's looking after a child, there is nothing sexual about it. When Robert is exposed Aaron averts his eyes and places a reassuring hand on Roberts shoulder giving him permission to relieve himself.

Robert starts to cry, from the pain, from the release he feels, he can hardly stand, but he can feel Aaron's hands on him, and knowing he is there is all Robert can think about. Aaron found him, just like he knew he would. Even without knowing it, Aaron was always saving Robert.

When Robert had finished, he wanted to sit back down but Aaron wouldn’t let me. Aaron rebuttoned his jeans and made him stay upright. If he sat down, Aaron wasn’t sure he could get him back up again. He took most of Roberts weight on his shoulders and slowly guided him to the car. He has so many questions but he main concern was getting Robert out of there. He placed him gently in the passenger seat, reached over and buckled him in. He couldn’t take him to Home Farm, to many prying eyes, so he heads to the pub, he doesn’t care really, he just needs to make sure Robert is alright.

When they arrive at the pub, he turns off the engine and turns to face Robert. He uses the voice he saves for when Leo needs calming down, and says to Robert,

“I’m gonna get you cleaned up mate, but first we have to get you inside, come on.”

He unclicks his seatbelt followed by Roberts. Robert makes no effort to move, Aaron can only assume he is in shock. He climbs out and goes around the car to help Robert out. He pulls the seatbelt off the rest of the way and tries to take Roberts arm but he flinches when he tries to touch him. The flinch makes Aaron heart ache, Robert has never avoided his touch before. Aaron decided there and then if he ever found who did this he would kill them. Aaron makes Robert look and him and says,

“It’s just me Robert, I’m not going to hurt you, please, let me help” his voice breaking on the last word.

Roberts eyes are glazed over, like he’s not really seeing Aaron but he knows Aaron has said something and his voice is calming so he just nods. Aaron reaches out for Roberts arm again and this time the older boy lets him take it, Aaron places Robert arms over his shoulders and uses his own arms to hold on to Roberts waist, helping him climb out of the car, he kicks the door closed with foot, not caring to lock it, he just wants to get Robert safe and inside. They head slowly, Aaron not wanting to rush Robert, to the pubs back door and Aaron is praying that its open because his keys are in the car and he’s not sure Robert can stand on his own. He uses his weight to hold Robert up with one arm still around his waist while he tries the door with his other. Thankfully it opens and Aaron manoeuvres Robert into the hallway. He kicks this door closed as well and ignoring the calls from his mum and attempts to get Robert up the stairs.

Robert is like a ragdoll in his arms, he is making no effort whatsoever so the stairs take a lot longer then he thought. Because of the way Aaron is holding Robert they have to take them one at a time, Aaron guiding Roberts feet onto each step. When they are half way up Aaron looks back to see his mum at the bannister stunned, she looks at Aaron but before she can say anything Aaron hisses,

“Just leave it.”

This hostile sound makes Robert jump and within a second all Aarons attention is back on Robert, telling him everything is ok. Aaron steers them towards the bathroom, once again kicking the door closed behind them so he doesn’t have to let go of Robert.

“Robert,” Aaron says gently.

It takes Robert a second but he registers Aaron with a brief look,

“I’m going to run you a bath but I need to sit you down, I’ll still be here ok,”

Panic crosses his face and all Robert can do is nod. He doesn’t want Aaron to leave him, Aaron makes him feel safe.

Aaron sets Robert down against the door, when he’s sure Robert is comfortable, he stands, locks the door and turns to fill the bath. The only sound in the room is from the running water. Aaron is really starting to worry about Robert, he’s never been this quiet before.

Robert knows he should say something but his head is fuzzy and the pain is becoming unbearable, so it’s just easier to let Aaron take control.

Aaron goes to Robert and crouches down in front of him. He wants to hold him so much it actually hurts but he’s not sure Robert is ready for that much contact so he places his hands on Roberts knees,

“Come on mate, lets get you cleaned up.”

He reaches down and takes off Roberts shoes, then his socks. He then reaches for Roberts shoulder and removes the brown leather jacket, the one he hates, and this causes Robert to whimper, obviously in pain.

“Shhh, it’s ok, it’s ok,” Aaron soothes.

Aaron checks the water, adding in some cold before returning to Robert. It was impossible to undress Robert further in his current position so Aaron grabs under his arms and tries to pull him to his feet. It was a difficult task as Robert was so much taller than Aaron, and he wasn’t making it easy. Aaron needed all his strength just to keep Robert upright, but after a minute of struggling with the older boys weight he managed to get Robert to slump back against the bathroom door. From this position Aaron was able to peel off Roberts t shirt. He was left with tears stinging his eyes at what he saw as he pulled the shirt over Roberts head. Bright red welts crossed over Roberts pale chest, marking his flawless skin.

“Oh Robert” Aaron whispered.

Again he wanted to reach out and hold Robert, but he carried on with the task at hand, holding back his tears.

Robert can see Aarons sorry expression and wonders what the matter, but before he can speak another wave of pain washes over him and he starts to shake.

As he unbuckled Roberts jeans once again, the older boy starts to shiver violently. Aaron attempts to pull down Roberts jeans and boxers in one go, averting his eyes once again at Roberts nakedness.

“Robert please, hold still, let me get these off and I’ll get you warm.”

Aarons voice seemed to calm Robert a little because the shivering eased just enough so that Aaron was able to pull Roberts jeans off fully. Robert now stood naked and shivering against the door. Aaron guided Robert towards the bath, and helped him climb in.

Robert felt exposed, he just wanted to curl up and go to sleep, but Aaron was making him get in the bath. Once in the bath Robert brought his knees up to his chest, wrapped his arms around himself and started to rock back and forth.

The tears were flowing freely down Aarons face now as he grabbed the cloth and began to wash Robert. He treated Robert just like he did Leo, with gentle circular motions and soothing Robert with his voice.

“It’s ok Robert, I’ve got you now.”

Robert had never really noticed before but Aaron was very caring, he was treating Robert like a baby bird and Roberts heart swelled with love. Nobody had ever taken care of him like this before, and he longed for Aaron to hold me, but his hands on his body were enough for now, in fact they were very relaxing.

Once his back was clean, Aaron moved towards Roberts chest. He ached to kiss the wounds better but he settled for cleaning them with the cloth. Robert hissed when Aaron touched the deepest wound but he made no effort to stop Aaron so he carried on, down his arms, washing away the dirt, taking care with Roberts wrists, the marks from the restraints still clearly visual. As Aaron washed Robert, the blonde boy started to relax slightly, his body unclenching under Aarons touch. When Roberts body was clean Aaron turned his attention to his beautiful face. And it was beautiful, even covered in blood Robert was still the most beautiful person Aaron had ever seen. He used the cloth to wipe away the dried blood under Roberts nose and to clean the deep gash above his eye, again causing Robert to groan.

“You might need stitches” Aaron said to himself.

Aaron said something that Robert didn’t quite catch, but he looked up into Aarons face and noticed the tears.

 _‘I must be in pretty bad shape’_ he thought if Aaron was crying. He was started to feel very tired and just wanted to close his eyes, but Aarons touch was too nice, relaxing him and making him feel things that he should not be feeling.

Once Robert face was as clean as it was going to be, Aaron had Robert lean back slightly so he could wash the dirt and dried blood from his hair. Aaron had Robert hold the cloth over his eyes and ran the warm water through his golden locks until they were clean.

“Robert I’m going to get you a towel, I’ll be right back” Aaron reassured.

Robert just nodded, not really sure what Aaron said. But he felt it, the distance when Aaron released him and got to his feet. He started to panic.

Aaron got up with a groan, being knelt by the side of the bath wasn’t a great idea for his knees but he didn’t care, he just wanted to look after Robert. With a final look back he headed out the door to fine a fresh towel.

The panic continued to rise in Robert each millisecond Aaron was away from him, he started to rock again, his heartbeat quickened and he called out.

Aaron couldn’t have been out of the room for more than a few seconds before he heard Robert calling,

“Aaron, Aaron, Aaron, AARON!!!”

Aaron grabbed the first towel he could find and rushed back to the bathroom, fumbling with the lock before returning to Roberts side

“I’m here, I’m here”

“Aaron” Robert sobbed.

 _‘Oh hell’_ Aaron thought, before stripping off his hoodie and climbing fully clothed into the bath pulling Robert back towards him and wrapping his arms around the older boy.

Robert turned slightly in Aarons embrace and rested his head on Aarons shoulder. Robert was now in a foetal position between Aarons legs with Aaron rubbing his back, trying to comfort him.

Being in Aarons arms finally allowed Robert to let go of the fear, and he sobbed, with Aarons hands to comfort him he let it all out, everything from the robbery, to the arguments between them and whatever had happened in the past few days.

After about ten minutes Aaron had managed to calm Robert down and he knew that if they didn’t move soon, Robert would fall asleep, plus his skin was starting to get cold.

“Robert,” Aaron asked gently,

“We need to get you to bed.”

Robert sniffed, lifted his head towards Aaron and nodded.

Aaron made Robert sit up so he could get out first, his clothes soaking, dripping on the bathroom floor. He quickly stripped them off before putting on his dressing down which, luckily was on the back of the door. He then helped Robert get out of the bath and couldn’t help but blush at Roberts nakedness. He wrapped the towel around Roberts shoulders and sat him on the edge of the bath. Aaron wished Robert would say something, anything. Apart from Aarons name the only sounds he had made since he had found him were ones of pain.

Robert marvelled at the boy in front of him, he’d never felt so loved before.

Aaron made Robert hold onto his towel and taking his hand showed him to his bedroom. He sat Robert down on the bed and searched to find him something to wear. He found a grey t shirt that was too big for him so should fit Roberts tall frame and a pair of old sweats that would be way to short but they would have to do.

“Here, take these.” Aaron said holding out two tablets and a glass of water.

Robert took the tablets and popped them, but he couldn’t hold the glass still so Aaron held onto Roberts chin poured the water down his throat.

After medicating him, he towelled Robert dry, trying but failing to ignore Roberts complete nakedness, he body reacting to the intimacy of the moment. Once dry, Aaron dressed Robert in the clothes he’d picked out and Robert was more compliant then in the bathroom, holding his arms out and lifting his legs when instructed. With Robert fully dressed Aaron could concentrate on the cut above Roberts eye. With Roberts nod of approval he held his face in his hands and ran his thumb over the cut. Robert flinched slightly but didn’t make a sound. It wasn’t as deep as Aaron first thought and probably didn’t need stitches. Aaron reached up and gently brushed his lips over the cut, earning him a weak smile.

He ordered Robert into his bed. In any other circumstance Robert would have a hostile comeback to Aarons command but not today and that was what broke Aarons heart the most. Whoever had done this had broken his arrogant, hostile, egotistical boy.

Looking down at Robert, curled up in his bed, Aaron couldn’t help thinking he looked good enough to eat, but it wasn’t about that tonight, it was about comfort, reassurance, so he pushed those thoughts out of his mind and climbed in the sheets next to Robert. As soon as Aaron climbed in next to him, Robert curled up around Aaron, and Aaron just embraced the golden haired boy and pulled him closer.

“It’s ok, it’s ok,” Aaron said for the hundredth time that day,

“You are safe Robert, and I’m never leaving you again.”

Robert started to cry at Aarons words, because he had left him before, they had left each other before and neither of them had been happy. Last time something like this happened, when Aaron ended up in hospital, Robert was too scared to admit the depth of his feelings for Aaron, but not today. He had been so good, so selfless, taking care of him and lying there next to Aaron, Robert felt save, like he was finally home. When Robert finally spoke for the first time since Aaron had found him, his words left them both in tears.

“I love you Aaron.”


End file.
